cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
2019
Show Info Bolded are Boomerang series. Cartoon Network Original Series Acquired Series January 4 * Ed, Edd n Eddy celebrated it's 20th Anniversary. 21 * Steven Universe aired its first series finale, Change Your Mind. 31 *''New Looney Tunes'' aired its season two finale on Boomerang. February 1 * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic aired as a series premiere on Boomerang. * The Tom and Jerry Show aired its season three premiere on Boomerang. 4 * Unikitty! aired its season one finale and season two premiere. 23 * Ben 10 aired its season three premiere. March 8 * DC Super Hero Girls '' aired as a series premiere with its hour-long special "#SweetJustice". 11 * ''Craig of the Creek aired its season one finale. 18 * Craig of the Creek aired its season two premiere. 30 * Victor and Valentino aired as a series premiere. April 14 *''Clarence'' celebrated it's 5th anniversary. 16 * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic aired its first episode, "Unlock the Magic: The Beginning" on Cartoon Network. 19 * ''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' aired its tenth season, as a TV special. May 17 * Mighty Magiswords aired its final episode and series finale. 23 * Mega Man: Fully Charged aired its season one finale. 27 * We Bare Bears aired its season four finale. June 22 * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu aired its eleventh season premiere. 24 * The Amazing World of Gumball aired its season six finale. 27 * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? aired as a series premiere on Boomerang. 30 * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired its season two finale. July 1 * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart aired as a series premiere. 7 * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired it's third and final season. 8 * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? aired as a series premiere on Cartoon Network. 21 *''Summer Camp Island'' aired its season one finale. August 5 * Infinity Train aired as a week series premiere. 9 * Infinity Train aired its season one finale. 13 * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends celebrated its 15th Anniversary. 31 * A new sign-off is introduced. September 2 * Steven Universe: The Movie '' aired. 3 * ''The Tom and Jerry Show and New Looney Tunes return to Cartoon Network for reruns. 6 * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes aired its final episode and series finale. 13 * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! celebrated it's 50th Anniversary. 21 * Power Players '' aired as a series premiere. October 3 * The Tom and Jerry Show and New Looney Tunes stop airing reruns on Cartoon Network 4 * ''Teen Titans Go! ''aired its season six premiere. November 2 * ''Apple & Onion aired it's season two premiere 3 * Over the Garden Wall ''celebrated it's 5th anniversary. 12 *Mike, Lu & Og'' and Courage the Cowardly Dog celebrated their 20th anniversaries. 30 * Total DramaRama aired its season one finale * Ben 10 aired its season three finale. December 7 * Steven Universe Future ''aired as a series premiere. 14 *The Amazing World of Gumball'' aired its six–episode special, titled Darwin's Yearbook. 24 * Unikitty! aired 16 new episodes * Unikitty! aired its season two finale and season three premiere Category:Years Category:2019